


The Tale of Professor

by MrCliche925



Series: The Professor and Red Baron [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Rage, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCliche925/pseuds/MrCliche925
Summary: Part 1 of 3:Theodore Brummbar,  a young german boy in 1800's America, who spent his life in the stables, now goes off into the world,  he finds himself a home and soon a wife, but tragedy strikes leading to Theodore's life taken from him, but fate smiled upon him as a mysterious new partner offers him a way to reclaim it, but if he goes through with it, his life would never be the same again.My Co-Writer for this Story is CrypticWritings
Series: The Professor and Red Baron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142786





	The Tale of Professor

Born in Saint Denis, the big city in Lemoyne, the fugitive presently known as “The Professor” formally named Theodore Brummbär at birth was given life's treasures on a silver platter just for him, His Family were Book sellers and Horse breeders. The Horse selling was what brought the family’s wealth, The Book selling was a side business Theodore’s Father had started as a gift for his wife, Theodore’s Mother. Who was taught to read by her father in Germany, doing so gave her a love for literature and yearned to teach it to her son.

The Social Hierarchy of Saint Denis didn’t enjoy his Mothers talent because the idea was still new to the world. Theodore’s Mother would pay no mind to their opinions and instead would teach her son both how to read and right from wrong , Theodore's Father on the other hand, was more concerned about his family's social standing in the new world than his family's well being. His father kept a strong and strict hand on his son, ruining his childlike wonder day by day, It started with keeping his son silenced, if Theodore laughed, his father silenced him, If he spoke before being spoken to, he was silenced...if he showed joy, his father silenced him. His father set him to work in a stable in the city beating the child further down inside Theodore, while working in the stables Theodore was tasked to tend to the horses but spent most of his time moving heavy hay bales. This work gifted Theodore with great strength but he didn’t see it as a blessing. Years went on with this and by the time Theodore was at the end of his formative years. Now with a full Beard on his face, He couldn’t smile, he could hardly muster an emotion on his face, just a blank expression that seemed emotionless.

Even though the boy was practically separated from his mother that taught him to read and write, his mother still reached out to him in secret, sending him letters and teaching she was not able to give him in person, her teachings were short and straight to the point but Theodore couldn’t help but keep each one close to his heart, one that Theodore kept the closest was “A strong man stands up for himself, A stronger man stands up for others” Theodore was never sure why he kept it so close to him, Theodore never had the chance to stand up for anyone, his father kept too tight of a grip on him. Not even allowing him to make friends, All Theodore did was work and learn, Soon Theodore learned that he wanted more in his life than this, he wanted a land of his own, he wanted to work for himself and not his father.

So when the time came, on a day when dark clouds filled a gloomy sky, Theodore's favorite kind of day, Theodore was moving bales of hay off a wagon when suddenly, His mother rode down the road on the back of there horse named UrGoh, with a large chest hanging off the side of him. She slid off the side of the horse and rushed over to her son wrapping her arms around him, She let go with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. She told him that he needed to go, that this was no life for him under his fathers rule, Theodore was at a lost for words but agreed to what his mother said, Theodore quickly hopped onto Urgoh as his mother told him that the chest hanging off the side of Urgoh, held clothes, provisions, and 300 dollars worth of cash. 

Theodore looked at his mother with tears forming in eachothers eyes and gave his farewells knowing that this will be the last time they would see eachother again, After he set off to forge a new life from the earth up. Days of Traveling going from town to town seeking a place to call his new home, soon arriving at small town named Valentine, a small livestock trading town West of a large green valley, completed with the strong smell of sheep dung and wet mud paving the roads, the smells filled The Theodore’s lungs as soon as he trotted into the town, Theodore felt it in the air, this town echoed a life of hard work each person struggling to survive. Theodore felt this small town was a good change from the bustling city he was born and raised in. 

As he rode through the street of the town he glanced around, the buildings had old paing and the wood was stained with mud as were most of the townspeople's attire in comparison to Theodore's big city attire, Many of the citizens stopped and stared at the grim expressed man finely dressed trotting through the street, he glanced and noticed a saloon in the middle of the town, easily the largest building in the town, Theodore noted to himself to go for a drink one night, and continued his ride.

He then found & purchased a small patch of land just outside the town, after purchasing and hitching Urgogh to a tree, he began to what he had done all his life, he got to work, the first few nights he spent with a light sleeping pad and a small fireplace, but in the day he rolled up his sleeves and started chopping down the trees around his land to build himself a small cottage. 2 Months Later he finally finished it, his own home he made with his muscles and bare hands. Theodore took a deep breath as he looked back at his new completed home.

The Next day in the afternoon, He decided to use his remaining money to finally visit that Saloon he saw in the town, Theodores wardrobe was locked into the big city look, his clothes were all fancy outfits fitted with flat caps and fancy fur coats a style that was very out of place in this town, where mud filled roads and dirt stained buildings and citizens. Theodore while on his horse trotted into town and hitched his horse outside the saloon then marched inside wearing a stylish brown and mint green coat with a brown flat cap on his head complimenting a nice healthy and shaven brown beard with brown hair followed by spectacles on his eyes. 

One of Theodore's best skills he picked up through his life of work was the ability of Perception, taking in the minor details and using his senses to his advantage, As Theodores eyes began to travel across the room, he could tell how everyone was feeling, There Men trying to do business with the working girls of the Saloon and judging by the redness of their cheeks they’re drunk, There was men at the poker table near the door who all had terrible cards but were playing it off, their faces showed they were flustered. But soon Theodore saw that people began to notice him back, his outfit standing out like a bright light in the room compared to their black and grey coats and cowboy hats stained with gunpowder and dried mud. 

Theodore slowly made his way towards the surprisingly open bar and soon the silent Saloon went back to its piano music and drunken conversations. Now at the bar the Bartender smiled kindly and asked what he wanted, Theodore did not return the smile and simply requested a nice beer and gave him the amount of money needed. The Bartender got to work immediately, grabbing a Beer glass from under the counter and pouring it full. Placing it in front of him Theodore took the bottle in hand and tipped his hat to the man then stared at the alcohol filled beverage he held. Before putting it to his lips he saw his reflection in the drink. His grim face stared back at him, both emotionless and empty, Theodore tightened his grip around the glass, getting frustrated at what he was seeing. 

Theodores self-hypnotization was interrupted by the sound of a woman giggling over his shoulder, He lowered the drink back onto the counter then glanced over his shoulder to see a young brunette woman leaning up against a metal furnace in the center of the saloon with her eyes meeting his, Theodore noticed her attire a white dress with a crochet trim lining the top of the shirt, with a thin dark blue dress almost reaching the wooden floor, her hair was tied in a single long braid and was draped over her shoulder, complimenting her dark lace gloves wrapped around her hands. She gave a flirtatious gloved wave towards Theodore. 

Theodore was new when it came to socialization, especially with Saloon women but he did the best he could and tipped his hat to the angelic woman then turned himself back around, greeting the only way he knew how. He raised the mug, touching his lips, but his ears picked up the sounds of heels hitting the wooden floor and were getting louder. He felt a light hand graze his left shoulder and glide across his back to the right shoulder where it laid to rest, Theodore turned his head to see the beautiful woman who waved at him from across the room.

“Howdy there, Mr.Fancy” She spoke with a voice like silk, Theodore replied grimmly “Hi mam...how are you?” The lady grew a playful smile and returned with “Sounds like Mr. Fancy over here forgot how to smile, I’m curious what I gotta do to see him grin~” Theodore tensed his shoulders making the woman chuckle “Interesting reaction~, Mr.Fancy refuses to smile but his body can’t help reacting, wonder what else Mr.Fancy can’t help reacting to~” She smiled, Theodore kept his grip on the mug while the woman was staring daggers at him with a smile on her face. “Theodore,” he whispered, catching the woman's attention. “Oh, did Mr.Fancy finally say something.” The lady said setting her elbow down on the bar counter and resting her head in her palm. 

“My name is Theodore...ma’m” He said, holding his glass close. The woman noticed the discomfort in Theodore's eyes and she seemed to drop her devious facade, replaced with a slightly worried expression, she reached over and placed her hand on Theofores shoulder. “Are you alright sir? You haven’t smiled at all since you got here ” She asked. Theodore kept silent and his eyes remained forward. “I mean, it's like you were raised not to smile” She chuckled jokingly turning herself to face forward. Theodore didn’t respond to her any more than a light sigh, He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip then placed it down on the table. “I was,” he said, clenching his hand. The woman suddenly froze and turned her head to Theodore. “What do you mean?” she asked, moving closer to him, Theodore glanced at her for a moment and took a deep breath. “My father put me to work in a stable since I was young, I worked every day, rarely ever saw my mother and...my father would punish me for my childish needs, like if I needed better clothing or I smiled without reason.” Theodore sighed.

“So sounds like you never had time for friends” The Woman responded rubbing his back with her hand, giving Theodore some comfort. Theodore slightly nodded in agreement. The woman then grew a kind smile and layed an Idea on the counter. “Well I could use a friend as well, Theodore. And since I know your name I can easily tell you mine.” She smiled again at Theodore. 

“My name is-”. Before she could give him her name, a man wearing mud stained attire threw himself in between the two of them facing the lady, keeping his back to Theodore. “Well hello there pretty lady, what’re you doin over here without me.” The tipsy man reached over and put his rough skinned hand on her shoulder. The lady looked up to the tall intoxicated man and chuckled giving a polite yet awkward smile, Theodore heard her voice and could tell this man was making her and himself uncomfortable.

Theodore placed the drink on the counter then reached up and lightly tapped the man’s shoulder, he glanced over to him with an annoyed stare. “Excuse me sir, but I think me and my...friend here were in the middle of a discussion” Theodore stated firmly. The man turned his head and examined Theodore smirking, he then proceeded to reach over and snatch his drink then toss it behind the bar with an audible shatter causing the saloon to go silent, after a prideful laugh the man turned his head back at the lady keeping his smirk of pride. “Come on lady, why are you wasting your time with this emotionless clown when you can come ride with a real man.” The man boasted confidently yet drunkenly. 

Theodore looked over the counter to see the glass shattered on the floor and the liquid seeping into the old wooden floor, Theodore saw his reflection in the remnants of the bottle, broken and shattered on the floor, Theodore felt something rise within him, something he couldn’t explain, he felt his breath getting heavy, his hands closing into fists, his lips quivering slowly opening to reveal gritted teeth following his heavy breaths. Theodore turned his head to see the drunken man laughing, his laugh echoing within his head. Theodore roared, turning his fist and slamming against the man's head, flying down to the floorboards, the man turned his head with fury, but his fury retreated to fear at what glared back, Theodore stared down at him, fists still tight, teeth still gritted. Theodore walked over the man and gripped his shirt collar raising the man up to him. Theodore raised his fist above him and launched it down at the man's face, over and over a single strike not differing from another. Finally ceasing the strikes, Theodore lowered his marooned knuckles. And raised the man's breathing battered face close to him. “If I ever see you in Valentine again, I’LL FINISH THE JOB!!!” He yelled, Theodore then released the man slamming to the floorboards while Theodore rose back up.

Theodore's breath was huffs but remained heavy, his eyes glancing around the room. All eyes were pinned to him, everyone stained with fear, others had their hands on their gun holsters keeping their eyes on Theodore. Theodore turned his head to see the woman who was just about to tell him her name, now with a face of shock and horror written on her face. Theodore felt his hands tighten once more, the similar feeling rising inside him. Theodore squeezed his eyes shut while gritting his teeth. He then roared out to the saloon, holding his fits tight.

Theodore finished his roar leaving his breath huffing and deep for oxygen, Theodore turned and stormed out of the Saloon and back on his horse, silent and his face locked with rage, In a flash Theodore road out of town and back his home, crossing a small wooden bridge just down the road. 

Once arrived home, Theodore tied his horse to a tree and stormed onto his porch, sitting himself next to the door leaning against the wall. His rabid and heavy deeps soon calmed to light breathing and deep breaths. Once calmed Theodore lifted his hand to see the partially dried blood staining his hand slightly shaking at the sight of it. Theodore dropped his arm and laid back wrestling in his mind what he had done.

Hours later. Theodore was dressed in a green flannel shirt and light brown overalls, chopping wood outside his home on a tree stump. His expression returned to emotionless and grim. His work though was interrupted by the sound of hooves approaching his home, Theodore turned to see the woman from the saloon that never told him her name riding up to his house on horseback. Theodore turned his eyes away from her as she slid off her horse and approached him.

“Hello Theodore” she said, waving her hand lightly, Theodore remained silent and began to collect the wood he’s been chopping into a small pile aside the stump. “You caused quite the commotion at the Saloon today...the bank told me where to find you… You have quite a beautiful patch of land here I must say.” she added on. Theodore tied the pile up, then began to carry the pile back to his house, As he reached the steps the woman blurted out. “I was just stopping by to thank you”. Theodore suddenly stopped on his porch. “You visited...to thank me?” he asked frozen in place. “Well yes of course, You defended me from that man” she said kindly. Theodore dropped the wood next to the door and turned to her. “I-I beat that man half to death,” Thedore explained. “Well I can agree you did go a little overboard with it, yes you did frighten me something terribly but, that man interrupted our conversation and spoke poorly of you, you were right to retaliate, just maybe less brutally. Besides…” The woman walked over to Theodore’s stairs “You left too quickly for us to finish our conversation” she smiled. 

Theodore didn’t speak, just kept his eyes meeting hers. The woman chuckled while rolling her eyes, she reached her hand out to Theodore and said “Hello Theodore, My name is Marian Howell, I’m hoping we can be good friends”. Theodore sighed seeing no way out and shook her hand. 

From that night on, Marian would come and visit Theodore at his ranch since he was banned from the saloon for life, to chat and talk about their days. Theodore would talk much less than Marian would, excluding the occasional question from him, He learned that Marian was a working girl for a decade now, she was very low on money ever since her late parents death and didn’t have many skills of her own to get a job in Valentine other than a working girl at the Saloon, she's met all kinds of men through her life but never one like Theodore she told him, She told him that it was nice having an actual friend who wasn't after anything else from her. Theodore was glad Marian saw him the way she did and He was glad to have someone to talk with other than himself. But eventually Theodore found his feelings for Marian were changing and going beyond a friend, Theodore couldn’t put it into words how he felt about the visiting working girl but he could feel his heart jump at the sound of his greetings.

It wasn't until 1 night both of their lives would change forever, Theodore was sitting on his porch with a fiddle in his arms playing a light song to himself, when the familiar sounds of hooves trotting up his path hit his ears. It was a little earlier than she usually visits but nevertheless Theodore felt his heart skip a beat to that sound, but as fast as it skipped, his heart sank at the sounds of sobs atop those hooves. Thedore lowered his fiddle and stood to see Marian racing down the road. 

Theodore rushed down his porch and across his field as Marian slid off her horse and rushed to Theodore. “Marian, are you okay-” Theodores' question was cut off by Marian latching onto him and letting her muffled cries out onto his chest. “theodore…” she weeped, Theodore felt his heart racing but pushed it down to try and comfort her first. “What happened Marian?” he asked, comforting her. Marian didn’t respond to Theodore but her cries were reduced to sniffles and light whimpers, “Marian?” he asked softly, lifting her head up with his hand. Theodore lifted Marians face to meet eyes with him and Theodore was met with a large black eye on Marians face swelled up and stained with tears and ruined mascara. Theodore stifled his anger and fear for her and asked “What happened?”. Marian stuttered a sigh “Some men like to be rougher than others.” she sniffled. “Is this why you're here a little earlier than usual?” Theodore asked, gently wiping some tears from her face with his thumb. Marian nodded then lowered her head to rest on his chest again. “I also hit him with a lamp,” she said sniffling.

Theodore stayed silent, holding each other in their arms, Marian sniffling lightly weeping into his chest, staining his brown vest and white shirt with black mosquera stained tears. Theodore remaining grim expressed eyes gazing around them occasionally glancing down at Marian. “Work on the Ranch with me” Theodore said taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

Marians cries suddenly stifled, raising her eyes to meet Theodores. “What?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Theodore let her go and clasped her hands in his own looking into her eyes. “Leave this Life Marian Howell, take up this life on the ranch with me, I can provide you with your own room and work here, I can’t bear to see you be beaten like this and come to my ranch in tears ever again. Please stay” he offered her. Marian's whole body was shaking and her face was stricken with shock. Theodore held his breath as he awaited for a response. Suddenly Marian rushed her arms around Theodore hugging him tightly “Thank you” she mumbled shakily into his chest. Theodore wrapped his arms around her feeling his heart going fluttery as his lips quivered slowly into a smile. Something Theodore hasn’t done since he was a small child, his eyes tearing with his smile he held Marian close as they stood in the center of his ranch.

As the month went by after Marian moved in with Theodore, she threw away her old life, starting her new life of being a ranch girl on Theodore’s ranch’n business. After teaching her how, Marian tended the small patch of crops animals while Theodore tended to the heavy lifting work, chopping wood and carrying heavy goods. Though Marian was more than willing to help Theodore in building a barn house together in which they built next to their home after finishing a small addition to the house as Marian's room. Even though they lived and worked together Theodore smiled more often around her, for his feelings for her never left after so long. 

But soon the winter season finally arrived and the ranch was snow covered, the cold whipped through the night traveling with the Wolves echoing howls while Theodore was in a restful sleep as the sounds echoed across the ranch, Theodore dawning a thin black shirt and warm matching dark pants as he held his blanket close during a dreamless sleep. Suddenly interrupting his sleep was a light voice calling out his name “Theodore..” it was faint but it rang in his head, then it rang again “Theo…” it gave the shortened version of his name, Theodore rolled over in his sleep before repeating itself again “Professor…” He woke up at that final word, he looked over to see he left his oil lamp on, when he fell asleep.

The voice whispered again and he turned his head to see Marian standing in the doorway wearing a white corset and long white bloomers with her arms crossed tightly and a blush on her face. As they lived together Marian had given Theodore the nickname of Professor, for his intelligence but kept his brutish strength. “What is it Marian?” Theodore asked while throwing on his glasses. “W-Well...It's frigid outside and...well I was wondering if we could...rest together...for warmth?” She asked averting her eyes, her blush turning a deeper shade. Theodore froze at her words, his feelings for her were strong and held his mind tight being blinded to the fact that it's a logical choice. Marian forced a smile and shook her head “I’m sorry, how foolish of me to ask so much, I’ll just return to my own bed” she turned to leave the room when Theodore's voice stopped her “WAIT” he blurted out. Marian turned herself around stunned at his volume. Theodore realizing how loud he was, he cleared his throat and reached his hand out, remaining silent as he was most days but this time it was only to hide his beating heart.

Marian with one hand clenching the small blanket held to her chest reached out and rested her hand on his averting her gaze from his with a deep red blush on her face. Theodore lightly grasped her hand then began to guide her towards the bedside opposite of his. Marian slipped herself under the large red comforter as Theodore did the same. They both remained silent as the winds howled outside, Theodore reached over and turned off the oil lamp beside him so he wouldn’t forget.

The darkness quickly captivated the room as Theodore laid his head down and held his blanket close to his face keeping himself away from Marian who was doing the same thing with her side of the blanket. Theodore scrambled in his head for what to say when suddenly he was cut off as he felt a tug at the back of his shirt, Theodore looked over his shoulder to barely being able to make out Marian facing him and her arm holding his shirt. Theodore turned himself around to barely being able to see her in the darkness. He heard her rustling around but couldn’t see what she was doing until he could finally make it out, she was inches away from him.

He could easily make out her face from the distance she was at now, and she could easily make out his, though the winds howled outside the moon still shines bright as the faint light seeped into the room. “H-hey there, Professor~” she said with a shaky voice. Before he could respond she shut her eyes tightly and leaned her head forward until her lips connected with his, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin, and the taste of her lipstick lingered far after she had gone. 

When they separated the heat in their cheeks lingered, their eyes locked within one another, both heavily breathing. “I-I love you” Marian spoke with a breath “I had nothing, gave nothing except my body for crackers and stain ridden beds all my life, then you stepped into my life, and you fucked it all up. Treating me like a woman of high class than a working girl in a saloon, making me care for you and giving up my old life because of it, and even then, your kindness continued, you gave me a new home, a new and clean bed and beautiful clothes, and a second chance at my life, I have nothing to repay you with other than those words, so please accept them, my belvidere” she pleaded, keeping her eyes entangled with his.

Theodore laid frozen for what felt like ages, but he gulped down his fear then in an instant, he leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her forehead, then said “You don’t need to repay me anything, starlight, you being here with me in ‘our’ home is all that I need” He lifted his arm and gently brushed a few locks of her hair behind her ear. She lifted her head closer to Theodores but stopped a little over half way, Theodore could tell that she wanted him to go the rest of the way, to make sure that he wanted this too. He lifted his head up and obliged. He leaned forward and kissed her like she wished, it was far from Marians first kiss but to her, this one felt different, like no man she had ever kissed during her life, soft and gentle, hot and breathy, a little bit itchy from his beard but nothing to bother, neither trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment. 

When they separated it didn't take long for cold sleep to take them but the two paid no mind to the cold, holding each other, they warmed one another in heavenly bliss. As the snow melted and the flowers grew, so did their relationship, Marian making the first move during a wagon delivery, she reached down and held Theodores hand startling him but soon came to acceptance and held her hand in return, and as the months went by in the night Marian spent less and less time in her bed instead in Theodore's cuddling each other for warmth and connection. Soon Theodore finally grew the guts to ask Marian to become his wife, Theodore didn’t know how to throw anything big so he asked her on his knee before a delivery. She of course agreed to his hand in marriage. 

After their wedding, white hairs started to grow from Theodores beard and hair, now turned 33, he was still relatively young but he was told by his father that he had the same thing at that age when he lived in Saint Denis, but his brawn and brains he kept strong and sharp, while Marian was still just a year younger than he, but she still kept her beauty and ferocity that her husband married.

That is until 1 morning, when life decided to change their lives forever once again, Theodore was practicing his new fiddle Marian got him for a wedding gift in a green flannel shirt and dark vest, with black pants, as Marian dawning a light blue dress with a white trim lining each opening, swept the porch listening to his tune and humming along, as Theodore glanced over to his beloved and smiled ceasing his music and setting the fiddle down next to him. Theodore then made his way over behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, making her chuckle. “You always were the softie out of the two of us,” she said, caressing Theodores cheek. “I’m glad it is just the two of us” she added planting a kiss on his cheek. Theodore opened his mouth when he noticed someone trotting up the trail towards his home. A man dressed in a dark cerulean blue suit riding a brown stallion and a grim expression similar to the one Theodore dawns across his face accompanied by 2 men in similar suits carrying repeaters in their arms.

Theodore made his way up the porch when he noticed his wife's expression, her eyes were fixed on the man riding the horse and she seemed terrified . “What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, “I know that man, Agent Reid Hixon, Senior Agent in the Bureau of Internal Revenue, a whoremonger from my old life, he was a frequent client of mine. He liked to be rough” she said, holding herself. Theodore turned around, this wouldn’t have been the first time one of Marian’s old clients would come to their ranch, trying to seek her out, most were kind and understanding of their marriage, others were drunk and foolish, some wished to scuffle for her and they wouldn’t take “no” for an answer, but Theodore wasn't afraid to defend his home and his love. 

Theodore stepped down from the porch loosening himself for the man much closer still on horse, he didn’t want a fight but he never knew what to expect. Once the man was close enough he dismounted and turned his eyes to Theodrore his grim expression faded into a polite smile, he stepped closer to Theodore with his 2 men a couple steps behind him keeping the grin on his face. Theodore throughout his childhood saw the differences between smiles through businessmen and conman, and this smile was as fake as they ever came. “Hello Mr. Brummbär, It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance sir and what a lovely ranch you have.” he greeted as his gaze seemed to go around Theodore and to Marian who was still on the porch frozen still. 

“Hello again Ms.Howell , It's lovely to see you after so long, I stopped to see you at the Saloon but to my surprise, you had left” He smiled, Marian scowled and lifted her arm to present a ring “That's Mrs. Brummbär to you Hixon” Hixon looked stunned for a moment soon turning his gaze back to Theodore, His smile faded and his grim expression returned “So the stories are true, you're the one that stole and married my Marian.” Theodore felt his fists lightly clench and his eyebrows narrowed at Hixons words.

Hixon stepped closer Theodore kept his grimace and burning stare on Hixon “Now Mr. Brummbär, let's talk business” He glared “I’m sorry but I have no business with you Sir” Theodore started, “Oh but you do...Mr. Brummbär...you really do, What's your price?” he asked, “My price?” Theodore raised an eyebrow. “Yes your price, how about $5000 for my Marian back?” He said, pulling out a large envelope handing it out to Theodore. Theodore without a thought immediately shoved the envelope back to Hixon and raised a fist. 

“Listen here Mr. Hixon, I would never in a lifetime, even think of selling my wife to anyone, especially a snake like you, no matter the money. So you can take your $5000 and your bodyguards and get off our land!” Theodore yelled into Hixons face. Marian smiled and made her way behind Theodore and hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes. Hixon glared at Theodore and Marian while placing the envelope in his pocket, suddenly a sinister grin appeared on his face. “I was hoping you’d refuse my offer. Saves me money….men, grab the girl” He commanded. 

Suddenly 1 of his men charged forward and tackled Marian to the ground, pulling her off of Theodore and into the dirt and mud of their ranch, she screamed but before Theodore could react, Hixon grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to his knees with a thud, Theodore knew how to fight but Hixon was taller and had him by surprise, he struggled to break free. “Hixon, If you lay a finger on her, I’ll hunt you down and the rest of your men” Theodore struggled, Hixon laughed “Oh, I was hoping you’d say that, makes my job so much more fun, I can just write this off as self defense of a deranged man” Hixon said as he raised a fist and slamming it down on Theodore. Theodore kept his eyes on Marian. She was trying her best to break out of the Agents hold but they were trained to detain people. 

Theodore turned his attention back to Hixon while trying to break free. “Listen here, Theodore Brummbär, I am taking Marian, and making her my wife, she will forget about you and take me for a husband, but I will make sure you remember me and her, I have ways of making memories last” He smiled, Theodore could see Hixons smile was true, while kidnapping and threatening a ranch owner and his wife. Hixon reached to his side and pulled out a lance knife, he admired the blade then looked to Theodore. He raised the blade up in the air, while Marian was yelling “Stop” over and over to him but Hixon blocked out her cries. Hixon then carved the tip of the knife into Theodores cheek, carving large slashes along the side of his face. Theodore screamed as the blood splattered and drooled across his face and clothes, Marian screaming in horror while Hixon laughed. 

Hixon slowly pulled back the now crimson blade and released his grip on Theodore, falling to the ground, Theodore could barely move from the blood loss, as he felt it coursing down his face. He felt himself starting to blacking out, the world going dark and blurry with each second, Theodore rolled to his stomach and pushed himself up to all fours, but Hixon swung a kick into his side making him grunt and fall over. Theodore looked to see Marian and hear her cries and screams as the Agents held her still as she tried to rush over to him. Theodore glanced his gaze over to Hixon standing over him with a small revolver in his hand pointing it at his head, Theodore tried but couldn't move a muscle to stop him, when he faintly heard Marian yell “I’ll GO WITH YOU”, Hixon turned his head and holstered his gun and stormed to her. Theodore couldn’t make out what they were saying but Hixon kept looking back at him. Soon Hixon turned to his men and snapped his fingers, the two men slowly released their grip from Marian waiting for her to react, but Marian stood still and kept her eyes on Theodore. Soon Hixon stepped aside and motioned that he opened a pathway for Marian to rush to Theodores' side, Marian fell to her knees, cradling Theodore's head in her arms staining her arms and clothes with his blood, Theodore looked into her tear filled eyes, she was speaking to him but Theodore couldn’t hear her a word of what she was saying, he felt tears begin to form in his own eyes as he yearned to hear her voice. Theodore was blacking out and before he went unconscious the last thing he saw was Marian mouthing the words “I love you” before seeing Hixon grabbing her and pulling her away from him, before the world suddenly went black.

Theodore couldn’t remember what happened afterwards, all he can remember was regaining consciousness for just a second while laying on the back of a horse with his hands bound behind him. When he finally regained full consciousness, he felt an excruciating pain in his cheek, he believed it to be the damage Hixon had done to his face. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room he suddenly noticed the metal bars that surrounded him, he glanced behind him to see a brick wall with a barred window showing the now dark outside world. 

“Ah, You're finally awake” a voice spoke from across the room, Theodore darted his head to see Sheriff Curtis Malloy of Valentine sitting at his desk, pen in hand working on various papers scattered around the desk. “Sheriff Malloy?, Why am I here?” He asked. “Agent Hixon brought you here earlier this morning, said what you did was classified information, but worth enough for a hanging, he’s my superior so I have to do what he says, tomorrow evening you’ll be hanged by reasons known to The Bureau of Internal Revenue. I'm sorry son” He said with a regretful tone. 

Theodore felt his heart get heavy, he leaned himself back and placed a hand on his cheek, he quickly retracted his hand, wincing at a sharp sting on his cheek. He yelped and looked at his hand, it was crimson red with blood, and across his cell floor was scattered blood soaked rags. The Sheriff heard his yelp and looked up from his work. “Need a mirror?” he asked. Theodore nodded as his face curled at the pain, The Sheriff reached into his desk and pulled out a small hand mirror one would use to shave a mustache, he walked across the room to Theodores cell and handed him the small mirror. Theodore took the mirror and softly said “Thank you” then turned it to his face. 

His face was covered in partially dried blood, he looked to his cheek to show many cuts and slits that were mostly healed but he noticed 3 large deep scars that trailed across his right eye and down his right cheek, most of the wounds stopped spilling blood but he could tell many were gonna leave scars. Once Theodore was done looking over his wounds he handed the mirror back to the Sheriff in which the Sheriff placed a small wet cloth in his hand to clean off his face with. “Hixon said that you put up a fight, Must have been some kind of skirmish” said The Sheriff. Theodore remained silent staring sorrowfully at the cell door. 

That’s when Theodore noticed a man in the cell across from him, he was staring at Theodore and seemed to have a smile on his face and a cigarette in his mouth with his legs resting on the bars. The man was tall and slim, his skin was rough and dark. “what’s your name?” Theodore called out to him. The man's smile grew and he let out a deep chuckle while smoke flew from his breath. 

“Don’t bother with him, Bastard hasn’t said a word of interest since we picked him up a few days ago, His name is Jonathan Bante, but his wanted posters say Red Baron, It's miraculous how this killer hasn’t been hunted down and hanged already, At least he’ll finally be hanged at first light, as the darkest pit of hell swallows him whole”. The Sheriff scowled at the criminal

Theodore noticed the man's attire, he wore deep shades of red that clashed with each other, probably following his alias. Suddenly Johnathan locked eyes with the Sheriff then let out a light but audible laugh, The Sheriff scoffed and stormed over to his desk opening a drawer, Theodore overheard the Sheriff whisper under his breath “dammit” and slamming the drawer shut.

“I seem to be out of my bourbon” The Sheriff said as he grabbed his coat and rushed towards the door, Before leaving he turned his head to the two in the cells “Im headed to the saloon for a drink, Don’t try and escape, I’ve had a bad enough day already” with that final word The Sheriff slammed the door shut and made his way down the street. 

The room went silent with the 2 men behind the bars staring at one another. Theodore waited for something to happen as Red Baron kept his smile and cigarette lighted. Soon Theodore broke the state and moved himself back on the bench resting his head on the wall as he tried to rest. 

“I know you’re no criminal, The Sheriff is easily intimidated but I can see right through you, let’s start with why are you really here, old man?” The man in red asked, ungenial. Throwing Theodore out of his trance, he turned his head to Red Baron and asked “Yeah and What's it to you sir?”. Red Baron smiled as he pulled out a small bottle of bourbon from behind his back. “Oh it's nothing” he said as he popped open the bottle and took a swig “It' s just that, I’ve lived around criminals since young, and you Old man ain’t even close to a petty thief, So why would they hang a man who looks like he can’t even forget to pay a tab at the bar without feeling guilty” He said placing the bottle next to him. 

Theodore suddenly felt something in his shirt pocket, curious Theodore reached in his pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper, inside was a ring and a light note reading “I’ll be waiting for you, My Professor~. Signed with Love -Marian” Theodore turned his attention to the ring and instantly recognized it. It was Marian's wedding ring, Theodore felt the tears form in his eyes as he held the ring in his shaking fist. “She’s gone” he mumbled with a shaky voice, Red Baron didn’t seem to hear what he said but smiled when he saw the ring on his finger and tears in his eyes, he quickly connected the dots. He began a slow sarcastic clap “So the Old man has a wife, congrats on the happy couple” He smiled. Theodore winced at Red Barons sarcastic celebration, keeping his eyes on the ring he frowned. Red Baron soon ceased his clapping but kept his smile. “Oh I get it now, Old Man sitting in a cold cell looking down at her old wedding ring, She left you huh?” He asked, placing the cigar back in his mouth. “It's not like that fool” Theodore blurted out to him. “Oh yeah and what is it then?” Red Baron asked while letting out a puff of smoke. “She was taken by Federal Agents” Theodore clenched his fist.

The man in red started laughing hysterically “So The Old man failed to defend his own wife, pathetic”. Theodore suddenly felt something snap, he launched himself up and slammed his hand on the bars causing a loud bang that stopped Red Baron's laughs. “THAT’S ENOUGH, I already lost my wife and been sentenced to hang from a Revenue Agent, I don’t need my mistakes pointed out to me by some no good bastard street rat” he raised his voice keeping his face in a grimace. Suddenly Red Baron's smile faded, he stared at Theodore almost in shock, He launched up from the bench, keeping his eye contact. “A revenue agent took her...Who?” He asked with a rushed tone. Theodore sighed calming himself before answering, “My wife recognized him as Reid Hixon, she said he was a pretty brutal man, I learned that first hand” Thedore said, trailing his hand down his cuts. 

Red Baron started to nod repeatedly, placing the cigarette back in his mouth. He turned away from Theodore and stared into the Sheriff's Office pondering to himself, after a few moments he spun back around with a smirk on his face and a puff of smoke leaving his lips. “Well Old man, I think your luck is beginning to turn” He smiled. Theodore took a step back from his bars, keeping his eyes on Red Baron. “What are you planning kid?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Well, lord knows I’m probably gonna regret this. For the First time in my life, I’m offering a compromise” he smiled. “A compromise?” Theodore asked. “Yes, a compromise, you see, old man, me and my colleague have been dealing with Hixon for months now, and I think with your help, we can fix each other's problems.” Red Baron offered, “How so?” Theodore asked. 

“Well it's simple, we break out of here together, you help us find and get information from Hixon about your wife then kill him and any other Revenue Agent that tries to stop us, That way, they get off my back and you get your wife back, What do you say?” Red Baron asks, reaching his hand out through the bars. Thedore lifted his hand but hesitated for a moment, he never really killed anyone before, though he wasn’t new to firing a gun. “Hey Old man, it's either this or you meeting the rope tomorrow and Hixon getting away with your wife riding into the sunset” Red Baron put into perspective. Theodore noticed the light hitting his ring that drew his eyes to it for a second. He made up his mind. He looked back to Red Baron who still had his hand reaching through the bars keeping his smile on his face, Theodore reached his hand through the bars and shook hands with him. “I’m In, but I’m not harming innocent lives, Only Hixon” he said, setting the ground rules.

“A wise choice Old Man.” Red Baron said letting his hand go and pulling it back to him “But I can’t promise that innocent blood will be spared in our travels. my hands are Red already so what’s a more crimson gonna do, though I will keep you out of it, now that I can promise you” he smiled. “Well Mr.Baron, How do you suppose we get out of here?” Theodrore asked, eyeing the bars with a sneer. Red Baron glanced at the cell door and placed his hand on the door, with one light push, the cell door easily flew open with a loud clang, Red Baron placed his arms behind his back with a showman smile on his face, stepping out of the bars. Theodore stared surprise. 

“Your cell was unlocked this whole time!?!” Theodore spoke. Red Baron whipped down his vest and readjusted his gloves. “Not just my cell” he said. He then grabbed Theodores cell and swung the door wide open. “The Sheriff lost the keys weeks ago, dropped them under the floorboards while drunk one night, luckily for us, he kept putting off getting them back” Red Baron grinned.   
Theodore baffled, he cautiously stepped out of the cell making Red Baron chuckle. 

“So what's your new name?” Red Baron asked. “What do you mean?” Theodore asked “Well now that we’re escaping police custody you’ve become an Outlaw, and we don’t want your real name on the wanted posters, much easier to track us.” Red Baron said grabbing, paper and pen from the Sheriffs desk. “So Old man, What should we call you? What name would you want Hixon to know you as when you track him down?” Red Baron asked again, putting the pen to paper. Theodore leaned up against the wooden wall pondering the question, different titles were running through his mind but nothing was lasting. That's when it finally hit him. A name he’s been given for years, Theodore couldn’t help but let a smile creep on his face at the irony. “Have my posters call me, The Professor” he smiled proudly. 

Suddenly Theodore's smile was cut short by Red Baron laughing. “The Professor?!?” He laughed holding his side. Theodore huffed, crossing his arms firmly sneering. Red Baron calmed himself down and began to write on the paper. Once finished he left the paper and pen on the table and read it aloud “Thanks for the Hospitality Sheriff. Signed: Red Baron and The Professor.” Red Baron then stepped back from the desk chuckling to himself at his own wit. 

“Well Theodore , shall we ride?” he said, stepping out of the Sheriff's office with Theodore following behind. Theodore glanced around, the streets were dead empty, the only noise to no surprise was emanating from the local saloon with sounds of music and chatter flying out of every window. Theodore kept his eyes locked on the building with Marian's ring in hand, being flooded by memories of her, from the day he met her to the last moment he saw her. 

Theodore was snapped back to reality by Red Baron swatting him on the back of the head. “Didn’t mean to wake you daydreamer but we gots trouble,” he said pointing to the saloon doors, Theodore then saw the intoxicated Sheriff standing outside the saloon staring stunned at the men standing outside his Office. “H-hey *hic* I know those t-two, DEPUTY!!! GET THEM OUTLAWS” The Sheriff yelled as he struggled to pull his revolver from his holster while stumbling around before falling off the wooden porch and landing on the muddy roads.

Soon after he yelled, The Sheriff's Deputy rushed from the saloon spotting Red Baron and Theodore, without hesitation the deputy drew his gun and began firing, Theodore ducked down as the bullets hit the wood, Red Baron grabbed Theodore by the collar and began to drag him behind the Sheriff's office and out of the gunfire while letting out a light gleeful laugh, shortly after a horses neigh came from down the road and a stallion as dark as the night came riding down the street, stopping next to Red Baron allowing him to climb on, as The Deputy called out to the bar for some extra firepower, a few men stepped out of the building holding rifles and joined the gunfire. 

Theodore stood himself up to see Red Baron reaching a hand out to him while on the back of his horse. “As much as I missed the sound of gunfire, we’re a little outgunned here, we should get riding, Professor” Red baron said, insisting on Professor taking his hand. Theodore, seeing little alternative ways of escape, took Red Baron's hand and hopped onto the back of his horse. Red Baron squeezed his legs and his horse charged down the muddy road out towards the exit to Valentine, as the horse began to zoom down the road Theodore heard the Deputy yell “DON'T LOSE THOSE OUTLAWS, GET AFTER THEM” before exiting Valentine and rushing into the dark woods west of the town. 

The Two men raced down the road entering the forest just outside the town, roaring down the road, Red Baron soon slowed his horse down just before crossing a bridge, “Alright Professor hop off, I got a plan” Red Baron demanded. Theodore did as Red Baron told and slid off the side of his horse landing on the ground, Red baron followed and slid off his horse. Once off Red Baron turned around and pulled a satchel off from the side of the horse and threw it over his shoulder. The sounds of hooves hitting earth echoed down the road with men screaming inaudibly, Red Baron smiled and turned to Theodore “Don’t worry Old man, I got a plan.” he smiled, Red Baron then whacked the back of his horse, His Horse howled to the night and charged down the road, leaving the 2 men stranded at the bridge. 

“What the hell Red Baron!” Theodore freaked, “Shut your mouth and follow me and fast” Red Baron turned around and ran to the side of the bridge, Red Baron layed down and slid down the small hill beside the bridge with Theodore following close behind. Once at the bottom of the hill, Red Baron ran under the bridge signaling Theodore to follow. Once under the both of them waited silently. In a few moments the two men heard a harras of horses charging across the bridge above them with men yelling to one another saying “I can see their horse”, “don’t let up on them” and “They’ll see the hangman at dawn”. As they roared down the road, Red Baron began chuckling to himself. “Man if this what I get to do with you I'm sold on this whole partnership thing!” He cheered, patting Theodore’s shoulder. “What about your horse?” Theodore asked. 

“Oh don’t worry gray hairs, He knows the way back” Red Baron said, checking his repeater. “Alright listen the road is clear for now, but those lawmen will give up the chase any minute, is anything you need before we hightail it out of this mess of a town?” Red Baron asked, darting around cautiously. Theodore looked down the road and saw a glimpse of light coming from just off the road. “My home” he crossed his arms. “I have some items I need to grab before we run too...where are we going Mr.Baron?” Theodore asked, keeping his eyes on his home. Red Baron rolled his eyes in annoyance,“An old friend of mine, name of Cripps, he's nice enough oldie as long as he doesn’t shoot you on sight.” he chuckled, Theodore was close to objecting the idea before sighing in acceptance and began to walk up the road towards his house. “Lead the way I guess” Red Baron said following behind him. 

Theodore stopped just at the turn to his home where he could see light protruding from his cabin. Red baron following close behind. “Did you leave a lantern burning when you were dragged off, partner” Red Baron asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Theodore sighed and loosened his shoulders in preparation for “Wait Here” he requested. Red Baron nodded and leaned up against a tree to keep an eye on the road. 

Theodore stormed up to his cabin and peered into his windows at 2 men wearing suits resembling Hixons ensemble. That's when he recognized the men, they were following close behind Hixon when they took her.. He glared at the two men inside continuing his march towards his home. Once on the Porch he could hear the men speaking inside. “For a couple so well dressed, they didn’t have nothin’ shiny to hide” one said “It doesn't matter what the two had, When Hixon says set it ablaze, he means set it ablaze, not lollygag with their things.” The other said with a raspy voice picking up a large brown jug and began pouring a clear liquid across the wooden floorboards. 

Theodore leaned away from the window and faced the door his eyes narrowing down with a feeling he hasn’t felt in years returning to him, that fire that filled his lungs as it did before, his breath going heavy, hands clenching tightly, teeth gritting together releasing his breath through gaps between his teeth carrying a deep toned growl.   
He lifted his leg up and launched it kicking the door open, swinging open and slamming against the wall, startling the two men inside. Theodore stepped inside huffing. “WHOA THERE SIR? What are you thinking!?!” One of the agents asked. Theodore remained silent, his eyes darting back and forth between the two men, One of the Agents who was holding the judge leaned closer to Theodore, and in a split second his eyes flashed in alert. “Wait...you're that old man from today, the one Hixon sent to the Hangman-HE’S ESCAPED” He yelled. Theodore charged forward and pried the jug from the agent's hands then swung the jug at the Agents head, cracking and shattering on impact launching the Agents head to slam against the wall being showered in the remaining liquid from the jug. Theodore dropping the rest of the jug turned to see the second Agent in shock, Theodore roared then stormed to the Agent as he quickly fumbled to pull the revolver out of his holster. Unable to remove it from his holter the Agent instead raised his own fists as Theodore closed the distance. Theodore threw the first punch pounding to the man's side, the man grunted in pain. The two men began to exchange blows, The Agent threw blows quicker but carried much less force than Theodores. 

Theodore reeled his fist back and charged it forward, finishing off the Agent with a right hook twirling around and falling face first to the floor with a loud thud. But Theodore's rage still roared inside him and he wasn’t done yet. Stepping forward he turned the Agent over and pulled him close, almost tearing the collar… He heard the slight rasp of material ripping, He raised his fist above his head and began to slam blows onto the Agents head, hardly holding back his force battering the mans face, causing blood to spill from his nose and mouth, Theodore halted his punches and held the man up with one arm and the other painted red held in a fist waiting to throw the blow. The Agent's face was red from a mixture of splattered blood and bruised skin. Yet the Agent still had air flowing from his mouth, it was raspy staggering breaths, Theodore could tell the man was beaten and almost dead, as his breathing calmed and his fist loosened, but something stopped Theodore from releasing that man, An Image in his head flashing repeatedly, his eyes narrow and he glares down at the bruised black eyed man. His fist cracking tight “You took everything from me” he whispered. Theodore roared, slamming his fist down, hitting the man fracturing his skull collapsing to the floor. Now being Theodore, he leaned down and put an ear to his face...nothing...not a single breath escaped from the Agent. Theodore stood over the Agent and looked back to see the Second Agent had awoken up and began crawling towards the door. Theodore turned around and rushed to him, grabbing him by his jacket's collar and tossing him out the door slamming his head on the wooden steps and rolling down the rest of them until meeting the ground where Red Baron stood waiting with his pistols in hand. Theodore stepped out from the door and looked at Red Baron then darted back to the Agent who was holding his head groaning in pain and began to storm towards him. “I heard the commotion and thought you needed a hand, turns out I was wrong” Red Baron added. Theodore remained silent as he stood over the injured Agent, leaning down Theodore rolled him over to look into his eyes. His eyes were wide with fear at the sight of him, Theodore reached out and grasped the man’s neck with both hands, squeezing tight as the man began to gasp and gag for air, trying to raise his arms in defense but to no avail. Theodore didn’t break eye contact with the man as he began to squirm beneath him struggling to move but could hardly lift off the ground, Eventually the Agent’s head fell back passing out to Theodores strangling. But when the man passed out Theodore began to release his hands and stand up over the man he could tell was visibly still breathing. 

Theodore slowed his breaths and released his fists as he calmed himself and returned to his grim expression staring down at the Agent, when his friend in red began to make his way to Theodore holding his pistol in hand while whistling. “Good show, Bravo, I might request an encore” Red Baron said, clapping his hand on his pistol. “Though I hope your not one of those performers who can’t take some constructive criticism, because I noticed 1 thing wrong.” he added standing over the man

Suddenly Red Baron pulled his Pistols trigger, firing his pistol into the head of the agent on the ground, in a flash the blood splattered and spilled from the agents head landing on the grass around him and on Red Barons pants. “You left one breathing” he chuckled, lighting a cigarette in his mouth. Professor remained silent as he watched the blood spill from the agents head, then glancing up at Red Baron making eye contact with him. 

“What?” Red Baron asked, holstering his pistol. “Listen, Professor this is MY life and if you don’t sit right with it, then you can turn away right now and go off into your sunset of freedom.” Professor looked down at the agent and grew a grim face, “Or if you have the spine then me and you can take on the Bureau of Internal Revenue….and get your wife back...” Red Baron added

Professor turned himself around to his cabin, stepping back inside his cabin he walked over to his bed and reached under it pulling out a long rectangular box, popping the latch open, he opened the box and pulled out a long 1866 Winchester Repeater, he kept in case of an emergency that needed him to defend his home. 

Theodore walks back out of the house repeater in hand and burlap bag of essentials over his shoulder looking down at Red Baron,“Marian was the only person to look pass the grim appearance and comfort the man within...I can’t just let her live a life of grief and despair because of my failure, I can't live my life free without her...I will join you, I will find Hixon, I will get Marian back, and kill any agent that gets in my way!” Red Baron clapped slowly

“Ok then, listen and listen well Professor, You’ve got a lot of things to learn of being an Outlaw but know this, Let go of your pride, if you're really gonna get Hixon and your wife back your gonna have to make some sacrifices” He added, lighting a lantern in his hand. Professor steps down to Red Baron,“What sacrifices do you mean?” Red Baron looks at the lamp,“Simple…” Red Baron then throws the lantern at the cabin’s steps quickly setting it ablaze.  
As the fire spread into the home Professor turned in disbelief knowing there was no chance of saving it.“ First, Hixon needs to believe he won, secondly you need to let go of a dead man.” Professor looked at Red Baron startled,“ What do you mean dead man?” Red Baron chuckled,“I mean that Theodore Brummbär is dead and you burned his house down to prove it.” 

Professor and Red Baron walked away from the burning home down the cold dirt road,“So...what’s next Mr. Baron.” Red Baron whistled for his horse and turned to Professor with a smirk,“ Now we go to camp, partner.” Professor puzzled,“Camp?” Red Baron nodded,“Yes my friend camp, we need somewhere to stay…” Professor rolled his eyes but agreed with Red Baron

Red Baron’s midnight horse Terrence soon came galloping down the road to his master, Red Baron wasted no time mounting him and looked at Professor,“ You got a horse right?” Professor nodded,“ Yes I keep him in the Valentine Stables…” Red Baron rolled his eyes then offered a hand to Professor who climbed on the back of Terrence and they rode to Valentine. Once near the the stables Professor slipped off the horse and snuck to the back of the stables, keeping an eye out for lawmen who were lining the town with rifled in hand, he whistled for UrGoh, and the two men heard his call from inside, within moments UrGoh galloped out and around the building to Professor, Red Baron stared at the tan horse with a dark but greying tail and mane, “Looks kinda old but a horse is a horse” Red Baron commented making Professor glare at Red Baron, “Well he has been with me ever since I was a boy” Professor commented

Red Baron sighed,“We have spent too much time in this town, we should go.” Professor mounted UrGoh,“Agreed” he said gently patting Urgoh’s neck. They both then began to quietly ride out of town and across the open green valley named ‘The Heartlands’ until they saw a little camp on a hill in the distance, “Is that it?” Professor asked, squinting his eyes. Red Baron smiled with pride, “Why yes it is Professor your new traveling home. Outlaws can’t stay in one place for to long” Red Baron chuckled, Professor remained silent for the rest of the ride keeping his eyes on the camp, he began to make out a figure standing in the middle of the camp with light the music of a harmonica echoing to them.

They both rode up and hitched the horses right outside the camp on what appeared to be homemade hitching posts. The music from the harmonica ceased as an old man walked up to them placing the harmonica in his pocket, “Red Baron, aren’t I glad to see you again, and not being chased by the law this time...Who’s the new guy Baron?” The man asked the examining Professor, Red Baron explained,“This is our new partner, an old man like you, his name is Professor, Professor this is Cripps, Cripps this is Professor.” The 2 grey haired men exchanged greetings and handshakes. “Cripps will you show our new friend to his tent.” Crips nodded in agreement and motioned Professor to follow him as Red Baron sat on a long log placed next to a roaring fire and began to warm his hands.  
Professor stayed silent as he placed his rifle and bag aside the chair next to his tent, which was noticeably smaller than Red Barons which looked more like a small Hotel room than a tent.   
“I know it ain't the purdiest sight, but It's the only thing I could throw together quickly, I’ll get to work on a better one in time.” Crips reassured. Professor tipped his hat to the man thanking him, Crips smiled and made his way over to a small where he pulled out a small nice and began to sharpen it on a block of sandstone.

Professor sat down and reached into his pocket, pulling out the wedding ring Marian had left him, he held it in his palm trailing around the ring with his thumb, after he closed his hand into a fist with the ring and the center and raised it to his lips. “Have Faith, My Starlight Marian, I will find you.” He whispered. Professor placed the ring back in his pocket and layed back in the chair lowering his cap over his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep, pondering on his new life that was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see this story in a different perspective of this story, find it on CripticWritings account.


End file.
